


Web of love

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Lols, M/M, Multi, No smut. Mostly cuddles and stuff, Suggestive Themes, snuggles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Six skeleton monster, six universes, each with dark and twisted stories. “Surely they must not have a soulmate.” one might say. “If they do, I pity their soulmate” another might reply. In this tale I most humbly tell, the fallen find love, in the most strange ways.





	1. Chapter 1

Six skeleton monster, six universes, each with dark and twisted stories. “Surely they must not have a soulmate.” one might say.   
“If they do, I pity their soulmate” another might reply.   
In this tale I most humbly tell, the fallen find love, in the most strange ways.   
A laugh echoes through the empty rural town. In its middle ,amidst a fallen tree, the high pitched cry was followed by a tearful call of “What kind of sick joke is this?”.  
The one who spoke is a tar covered skeleton with dripping black tentacles, made of negativity and nightmares. His one good eye focused on his body as more and more blooms appeared all over his twisted body. “Five different types of flowers. Five fucking soulmates. Five people destined to love me…” Nightmare said “after I’ve turned into a demon. After I’ve murdered my whole life! And they said that I had no soulmates because I was worthless! Bitch I have five!”  
More gleeful laughter echoed through the town before stopping. The tar stained skeleton set off quickly to find the others who were destined for him.  
A shiver goes up the skeletons spine. He’s always been cold, for so long he's been frigid. He has never once even gotten within a mile to his soulmate. He fears that he has committed too many sins to be loved. That he is too worthless to have a soulmate. His grin   
2  
widens as he tears up, more black goop slinking out of his dark hollow eyes. His hand fiddles with a bloody knife lightly, as if it wasn't coated in his own and others blood . “So what if I don't have a soulmate… So what I’ve killed everyone in the underground at least once? Why does it matter?! Why does this still hurt!!” the skeleton cries clutching his chest.   
He laughs darkly and shivers again fingers numb from the cold. He cries ,tears black as hate drip down his face.  
The short skeleton stares longingly at his arms and legs, seeing the different words in so many different fonts and styles. On his inner thigh, in an elegant but bolded sentence it says “Would you like to stay with me and my gang?”.   
On his wrist, in messy scrawled letters is “Hey buddy, I’m dust. What's your name?”.   
In small scraggly text on his right ankle, it says “What about it?”.   
On his left forearm in warped text that seems to jump between bolded, capitalized and not was a small little statement, “Are you okay? cross?”.   
The monochrome skeleton smiled as he continues to read the last one silently to himself. “Its okay to cry ya know? Everyone here has. No one's gonna judge you for having a breakdown. Lord knows I’ve had enough if those.” was the last one, written in a simple font on the front of his right leg.   
The small skeleton wiped his eyes and smiled. Hiding his face in his scarf tightly. Under his breath he whispers “where are you guys? Cause I need you now. I want you now, please.”  
A new cut formed on errors wrist and all he can do is frown. His body is littered with many gashes, cuts, scars, and holes. A hole in his head that never healed, cuts on his wrists too straight and organized to be an accident, scarred cracks in his ribs and legs, and more littering his body. Some signs of the soulmates he loves. Others signs of his job, destroyer of   
3  
worlds. “wHere aRe yOU… tELl mE sO i CaN dEStRoy aLL yOuR PrOBLems… pleaSe..gOddAmnIt” the glitching and scared skeletal god stated.  
His black bones contrasted to his dimensions pure white. The voices in his head rattle around about how much they pity his soulmates. “I hope their abusive!” one yells  
Another whispers like viscous in the air “oh dear, being your soulmate must be traumatizing! They are trying to kill themselves because of you!”  
A third adds “you don't deserve them.”  
The dark skeleton shrieks ,his voice empty of hope, and leaves the white void of a home. He goes to destroy something, so he can ignore the hurt in his SOUL.  
A single sharp chop was heard in the silent desolate woods. The human girl, Aliza was her name, lay limp in his arms now, headless. Dinner for tonight, And a head to grind into a headdog to sell for money. He looked at his clawed hand and sighed at the dark mark of entwined fingers. He'd have to check them later to confirm all five are alive.  
After many hours, the bloody skeleton sits down on his bed. He scratches the inside of his skull through the crack in his head. He slips off his jacket and shirt glancing at the mark on his back and the one wrapped around him in red. There's a skeletal handprint on each of his cheeks. A black mark is entwined in his hand too. A single spot on his middle ribs is shaped like a hand and is purple. The skeleton sighs “everyone's alive… thank god.”.   
He puts back on his shirt and jacket. He leaves his room heading down the rickety stairs. He sits with papyrus and smiles at him, right before eating his ‘special pasta’. Human hair makes good noodles.  
The air around the snowy town was heavy with the smell of death as dust and blood lined the streets. The blood stained and dust covered skeleton stared at the clocks that   
4  
continued to tick down. None of them had hit zero. None. Not one had died. All five were still alive. “How The Fuck?!... How are you still alive? Where? Did I specifically miss you guys? Where are you?”  
The dusty skeleton sat down confused and mildly happy. He mumbled to himself “what kinda voodoo is this? Paps?”  
An illusion appeared. A floating skull on a red scarf with two red gloves. It said “I don't know sans! Maybe we should do another check? More exp and determination for us!”  
The dusty skeleton stood up and stretched popping his joints. He grinned at the hallucination “right. Let's check the ruins first.”   
He jogged toward the crumbled doorway on the other side of empty dead town.  
After a long time had passed and they all found each other. They rejoiced, kissed, hugged, cried, fought, and felt whole finally.  
Nightmare found people who loved and accepted him.  
Slayer found the warmth he craved.  
Cross found a new home after destroying his own.  
Error found the ones he had wished to protect.  
Horror found the ones who made his heart sour and SOUL glow.  
Dust found the ones who made his craving for death end.  
The six loving, broken, insane, and desperate skeletons found what they needed. They found what they longed for. They found the home they needed. They found the ones who made all the suffering go away. They found love. They found safety. They found acceptance.


	2. Should i do more????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahould i write more soulmate stuff for sancest or other things???

Soooo i am highly tempted to write more. And by more i mean like write one shots and shit.  
Sooooo if you waaaant...  
Comment yes?(or a variation of it)  
If not i will just uhhh... leave it be. But i feel proud of this one.  
(Edit) the new chapter is up! Its short but its something. I am in school. I gotta focus mostly towards it.


	3. A life well earned, but not what is wished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish i wasnt king....so you would still be at my side"

Nightmare sighed and sat in the living room of the castle. His crown on his head and none of his soulmates beside him.  
They all had taken up positions of power to protect him, but they ended up far away from him in the end.  
Nightmare wanted nothing more then to cup cross's jaw again.  
To hold killer’s hand as he walks through the garden.  
To kiss dust's lips with unabashed passion.  
To dance with error, holding his waist as they span round and round.  
To lay on the couch with horror, feeding him grapes and small balls of meat.  
Nightmare wanted nothing more than that. His eye closes softly. He mumbles to himself dozing “sometimes i wish i wasn't king… so you would be with me again…”


	4. Im sorry.

(Edit-thank you to everyone who commented somethign kind or helpful. I am working on it.)


	5. Sleepy snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Strings is stringtale sans who belongs to me.)(there is no art of him so just insert another au into the nickname of you wish)(bubba is another stringtale character and like string himself has no art. He is the papyrus.)  
> Warning-suggestive imagery

Strings laid there across from error. Error shivered in his sleep and pulls the nearest warm pillow to him. Strings briefly wakes up and shifts to get confey before sleeping once more. 

Error nuzzles into the smaller and holds him close. His legs wiggle between strings legs and his arms draw his ribcage tighter against his own. String softly settles closer.

Bubba peaks open the door before entering eith his phone. He quietly snickers and takes a few photos of the cute pair before leaving.

Error mumbles in his sleep and shifts one leg over strings leg. Error slides one arm around strings waist and the other over his thigh. Strings tilts his head back and errors head nuzzles into the new space.

String starts to get unconfortable and sleepily pulls away. Error makes a soft whiney noise. His arms wrap around string tightly and hold him close. Strings hand softly cups the others jaw.  
Error calms slightly and slides his arms down to strings waist.

The two realize they are touching eachother and jerk away both their halpaphobias kicking in quickly. The resulting crashes and screams cause bubba to chuckle and laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Im a bad author. Ive been busy getting away from my father and school and am trying my best. Have a tiny not really good or even worthy of your time cleaning day)

Horror mops at the floor and hums.  
Today was cleaning day.  
Dust was dusting the shelves.  
Killer is burning the trash.  
Night mare is repairing the chandeliers.  
Error was repairing clothing.  
Cross was out buying groceries.

Nightmare chuckles at dust struggleing to take his job seriously. "Come on dusty the duster. Get to dusting!" Nightmare calls out dust falling on his ass and laughing.  
Horror finishes mopping and tosses out bad food into hoorrortales dump. Cross returns and helps also putting away good food.  
Error sat in killers lap knitting up a sweater and cuddleing him purring.


End file.
